1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wheelchairs generally, and to appliances designed for attachment to a wheelchair, especially an appliance for holding and dispensing coins and other objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices for attachment to a wheelchair are taught by prior art. United States Patent 3,020,085 to Russell illustrates a tray which attaches to the side handles of a wheelchair. The tray has a drawer 38 (see FIG. 2) which is suspended below the tray and which is available for the storage of small items.